Heiress Haruno
by LovingPillow
Summary: Every waking moment she wasn't busy with ninja related things, she was busy learning about her father's business. After all, she'll eventually take over the business. Her life was already planned out for her.


**Summary: Every waking moment she wasn't busy with ninja related things, she was busy learning about her father's business. After all, she'll eventually take over the business. Her life was already planned out for her.**

* * *

Sakura gave an internal sigh as she lightly dabbed her cheeks with red powder. It was to keep appearances up since she'd be following her father that afternoon in his meeting. "I don't see why _I_ have to go. Doesn't mother usually follow?" She grumbled underneath her breath as she smacked her lips twice, allowing the lipstick's colour to sink in. Her hair flowed with her every movement as she added in the final touch; her parent's treasured hair ornament passed down to her. Checking the time, Sakura slowly got dressed, careful to avoid creasing the yukata. It was a light red, matched with her family's symbol. The obi was a darker shade of red, and it held together her yukata. _I guess we leave soon._ Sakura mused, hearing the footsteps that belonged to her father. She slowly turned around and gathered her fan, a must for appearances. It seemed as if time stood still as Sakura took small steps towards the door, but resumed when she slid it open to greet her father, Haruno Shirou. He wasn't old enough to be considered old, but he wasn't young either. He had stress lines and his hair was starting to shed silver strands. "Ready to leave, Sakura?" He asked, folding his hands inside his sleeves, since it was fairly cold at this time of the season. Sakura gave a nod and they set out to their destination; the Nara clan's forest. It was their meeting spot with their business partners, and Sakura knew that the name was familiar, but she didn't recognize it.

When they reached their destination, Sakura stood slightly behind her father. It was a show of respect and a way to let others know that she was there to observe. After all, that was what her mother always did whenever they had a meeting.

"Good evening Nara-san." Shirou said before Shikaku greeted him. "Hyuuga-san and Akimichi-san are running late, are they not?" He asked, gazing upon the empty seats of his fellow business partners. Shikaku didn't answer but he did raise his brow towards Sakura, as if silently questioning the appearance of someone unfamiliar. Shikamaru, his own son, immediately recognized the pink hair. "This is my daughter, she is my heir to the business. It is best you acquaintance yourself with her since she will take over the business when I am unable to continue." Shirou said, and Sakura understood that she was to bow with a greeting towards the Nara.

"Haruno-chan, is it?" Shikaku lightly mused, recalling the pink hair from anywhere. _She's the girl who has eyes for the young Uchiha, isn't she?_ He wondered, thinking back to the day he visited the academy to deliver a message to his son's teacher. "Haruno-san, do you not have another heir? Surely you have a son, or a nephew who could take your place." Shikaku meant no disrespect, but he was genuinely curious as to why his business partner wanted his daughter to take over when there were other men more capable of taking over. Shirou smiled lightly, pressing his lips into a thin line, "I have decided that my daughter will take over the business and I have no means of changing this decision. My mind has been made up from the day my wife was told she could not give birth any longer." Shikaku nodded in understanding, and the silence was broken when Akimichi Choza appeared with his son, Chouji. A few seconds later, Hyuuga Hiashi appeared with his nephew, Neji.

"I do believe the meeting shall start."

Sakura stood back as she listened intently to the discussion. She took note of their conversation, in case her father wanted a relay of what they discussed. She was immensely glad of her photographic memory, and she didn't waste the gift. "What is your opinion, Sakura?" She blinked slowly as everyone turned to stare at her, as if awaiting her opinion on the matter. "Signing a contract with Sunagakure will do us good, however, I believe that Yukigakure will provide us much better produce. I have heard from Uncle Takeshi that they developed an underground greenhouse to grow their produce. Despite the produce being grown underground, there are less chances of bacterial growth." Sakura said, then fell silent as she waited for her father to approve or disapprove her idea. Shirou hummed in acknowledgement. "You have spoken well. Yes, Yukigakure has developed a new way to produce more produce, and it is effective and efficient. What do you say? Should we sign the contract with Yukigakure instead of Sunagakure?" Shirou questioned, turning back to his partners. Choza agreed at once, but Shikaku and Hiashi were still thinking. "Considering the time of year, wouldn't it be dangerous for them to grow plants underground? Yukigakure constantly has earthquakes and it can damage the produce if ever it struck." Shikaku said, slightly impressed with the way Shirou's daughter spoke. Hiashi nodded, having found no fault in his thoughts.

Shirou turned towards his daughter, since the question was directed to her. "What you say is correct, Nara-san. However, Yukigakure has found a way to prevent the earthquake from damaging the produce. It is currently in effect and so far, highly effective. There have been no signs of damages to the produce and it has even protected the village itself." Sakura answered, falling silent once more. Shirou mentally gave a chuckle as his daughter was even more daring than he was when it came to proving someone incorrect.

"Then we shall sign the contract with Yukigakure. No more objections? The meeting is over." Hiashi said, and he stood up. He walked over to the now standing Shirou and nodded his approval of Sakura. "We shall meet another day." He directed this towards Sakura, and then left with Neji.

Shikaku stood up and smiled brightly, "You have a fine heir, Shirou. Wise, beautiful, and quick-minded. The greatest combination known to mankind." If Sakura hadn't placed red blush on her cheeks, her cheeks would have been red at that point. "Thank you for the compliment, Nara-san." Sakura muttered, bowing in gratitude. Her hair ornament swaying silently despite the bells. "I have much to discuss with Shikaku and Choza, Sakura. Stay here until I return." Shirou said, and then left with the two heads of their clan.

Sakura was then left alone with Shikamaru and Chouji.

"Troublesome…I didn't know Haruno-san was your father." Shikamaru said, staring at Sakura. Chouji nodded in agreement. "You look pretty, Sakura-san." Chouji complimented, mentally waiting for the backlash that he usually received from any girl he spoke to. Sakura felt her cheeks turn a shade darker as she thanked Chouji for the compliment.

"Is it true you are taking over your father's business?" Chouji asked once he got over the fact that Sakura hadn't bashed him. When she gave a nod, his eyes narrowed in confusion. "But…aren't you training to be a kunoichi?" Sakura didn't answer, but Shikamaru did, "When her father resigns, she'd have to resign from active duty and take his place." Chouji nodded in understanding, but then he had another question. "Why don't you just marry someone and they take your place in stead of your father's place?"

Sakura felt her mind whirl at the question. "That is not how my family works, Akimichi-san. If I were to marry, I would be taken off the family list. A female heir is to stay single until someone else from the family is capable of taking my place." Sakura said, frowning. Chouji mistook this for disappointment, "But then…you, and Sasuke…" Sakura blinked thrice, "He is just a crush. I do not have high hopes for marriage or anything like that. My future is to take over my father's business and until then, I have no real thoughts of marrying." Shikamaru was about to counter her remark when the three appeared.

"Sakura, it is time to leave. The contract has been sent and I need you to contact Uncle Takeshi in hopes that he is warned of the sudden intrusion. We do not need blood spilt upon our land, nor their land."

Sakura then bid goodbye to Choza, Shikaku, Shikamaru, and Chouji

When they returned home, Shirou told Sakura that she did a wonderful job of convincing the group to sign a contact with Yukigakure. "I myself never thought of signing a contract with Yukigakure, but you did and it will definitely bring more success." He then kissed her forehead and bid goodnight before leaving Sakura to her premises.

When she removed the makeup and untied her hair, she laid in bed thinking about how abnormal Chouji's suggestion was; she never thought about marrying since that meant she wouldn't be a Haruno anymore. _I'll discuss this issue with father another day._ Sakura thought and she fell asleep, dreaming about nothing yet everything.


End file.
